fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Galvin Gold
Galvin Gold is a new dragon slayer with the gold element. He is a very excited and well spirited young man. Appearance Attire of Choice Galvin is a young man with a air of adventure around him. He has golden hair, one golden eye and one blue eye, black jacket with golden scales, blue pants with a gold color belt, and red boots with a golden guards. Personality Genes and Traits Despite being raised in a cave filled with gold and a golden dragon , Galvin is a kind and unselfish person. He was taught how to read, write, talk and use magic from his foster parent. He also likes giving and helping people, which is to people is shocking since he was around gold when he was younger. He believes that all lives matter, even the cruel ones. He heavily hates violence and dos everything in his power to stop it. History Overview Galvin was an abandoned child when the golden dragon; Goldolta, seen him and takes him in. He was taught basic of education; writing, reading, speach, and was taughted and trained in Gold Dragon Slayer Magic(Bluemage1992). Goldolta told Galvin to never reveal the cave due to the vast upon vast amounts of gems that greedy humans will come for it. Galvin understands it and he promised to keep the place safe. On July.7, Goldolta dissappeared without warning, breaking young Galvin's heart. After weeks of searching, Galvin becomes saddened for a while, but vows to find his dragon father and finds some answers. Later on, he finally leaves the cave and walks down to the real world, which to him was pretty excited for him. He walks into town and sees Gabe Glint getting bullied from a group of mage kids. Gabe screams as he released his magic: Gold-Make, and knocks the kids away and Galvin stood there in shock. Magic and Abilities Combat Capabilities Gold Dragon Slayer Magic(bluemage1992)( ゴールドドラゴンスレイヤー''Gōrudodoragonsureiyā no mahō'')- this slayer magic utilizes the element of gold. The gold can be used for defense and offense purposes. This was taught to him by the Gold Dragon Aurum. * Gold Dragon's Roar(ゴールドドラゴンの咆哮 Gōrudodoragon no hōkō '')- the user inhales which causes theit cheeks to puff, causing a gold color sigil to appear, then exhale the stored magical power by putting their hands together and releases ot, creating a power gust of glittering and shining wind. * 'Gold Dragon's Claw(金龍の爪 Kin ryū no tsume)- The user turns their hand into a golden claw by focusing the magical power and Eternano into the arm as the structure changes. The user uses it to slash at enemies with sharp claws. The form of the attack is a little heavy and deadly to their foes. Galvin only uses this in close combat. * '''Gold Dragon's Fist(金龍の拳 Kin ryū no ken)- The user focuses their magical power and Eternano into their arms that changes the structure and turns their fist into golden dragon fist. The user ran foward and punches the foes away. Galvin only uses this move at close range. * Gold Dragon's Sword(金龍の剣 Kin ryū no ken)- The user focuses the Magical Power and Eternano into one of their arm into a golden sword. They raised the sword into the air and slashes away at the opponent. Galvin uses this at close range. * Gold Dragon's Scales(金龍の鱗 Kin ryū no uroko)- The user focuses the Magical Power and Eternano into their body that transforms the combined process into a body dense gold scales. Galvin uses this to increases his defenses. * Gold Dragon's Guard(ゴールドドラゴンのガード Gōrudodoragon no gādo)- A new trick that Galvin though up. He focuses his forearms and forelegs into a dense and hard golden guard to block decapitation attacks. Galvin only to used this move for light combat and light attacks. * Gold Dragon's Tonfas- The user focuses the Magical Power and Eternano into the side of his wrist and elbows, constructing and sharpens it into blades, making them perfect for acrobatic combat. * Gold Dragon's Wing Attack- The user focuses gold into both of their hands, runs foward and executes a claw attack, created a glittering gold wing effect. Enhanced Strength- Galvin has gained a higher level of strength due to train he had to endure on his own. He has trained against Gabe Glint to increase his strength. Since his magic is Gold, Galvin had to trained his upper body, lower body, and core to increase his power. Enhance Senses- Being a Dragon Slayer, Galvin has gained sense that can rival an animal's sense. Being able to smell a prey and persons from a mile away, hear another through solid places, and having strong eyes to see far. Enhance Speed- Galvin has amazing speed due to the speed training he and Gabe worked on. He used the gold he had as weights and run as much as he could until he drops. Enhance Stamina- This is his key stat. Since gold is heavy and dense, Galvin had to train his body to handle heavy weight by taking Weight training lessons from Gabe. He is able to fight for a long time until he falls. Enhance Durability- This is his most strongest point. His magic, being very dense and strong, Galvin was taught at an early age by Goldolta weight classes. Then took more from Gabe Glint to strengthen his body and core. People who hits him says that his body feels bricks. Trained Fighter- with the training of Goldolta and Gabe Glint, Galvin has gained more power than before. He also learns a few tricks as well. Fighting Style Signature Style Practitioners Synopsis |-| Main Storyline= |-| Roleplays= |-| Storyline= Relationship Family and Friends Rivals and Enemies Gabe Glint- Once a victim to harassment and bullying, Galvin saved him from going crazy when his magic emerged. Since then, they are good friends. Samuel Silver- A bond of fate. Gold and silver. Galvin met Samuel a year later and discovered he is a Silver Devil Slayer. The two at first had petty rivalry, but in time, they became like brothers. Steve Grey- A Silver-Make mage. Samuel treats him like a little brother and is a little overly protective over him. Goldolta- Galvin's Foster Father. Stats Character Chart Attack= 6.5/10 Speed= 7.5/10 Defense= 9.5 Knowledge=7 Destruction=5.5 Trivia Know Facts Quotes Mottos and Sayings